The Mobius High Times
by ReporterDigs
Summary: Mobius High School's hottest newspaper is finally published! The paper has a wide variety of stores like: news, student opinions, features, sports reports, entertainment, and all articles in between. Enjoy a cup of hot coffee as you read the student newspaper for Mobius High School (where Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and everyone else in the Sonic Universe attend).
1. Back to School

After a long, beautiful summer, classes have started again for Mobius High students. Summer gave students a three month break from the educational system, and Mobius High students took exotic vacations, new seasonal jobs, and so much free time that it would make an eternity look small by comparison.

Senior Class President, Sonic the Hedgehog, said he took a luxurious vacation to Wave Ocean. "I had a blast swimming with killer whales. I even met a princess while I was there," Sonic recalled. The beach life seemed to have left him a bit red for he had sunburn on his arms and stomach. "I put on sunscreen," he claims.

Sophomore Miles Prower placed first in a national robotics competition. The event was two weeks out of July and had people from all over the country to build robots, program them, and then have them fight to the death. "I had my doubts when I was in some rough battles," Tails explained, "but I knew that in the end I would be able to overcome anyone with my mech-warriors."

In relation to seasonal summer work, Junior Amy Rose landed a job in the fast food industry. "I was a bit unsure about working in fast food at first, but I was so happy whenever I saw a special someone had order a chilidog at my work," Amy said. She claims that her work's chilidogs are the best in Mobius because they use real hotdogs.

This school year should have a plethora of changes to come, according to Principal Robotnik. "I guess you could say I have a whole lot planned for this upcoming school year," he smirked.

With the bustling school year coming to a start, students are reminded to follow all new disciplinary guidelines the school has set. This includes but is not limited to: no teleportation during hours, no bringing of weapons such as hammers, dummy rings, or guns, no stealing from the chemistry lab's chemical closet, and lastly no time traveling or between dimension traveling.


	2. New Teachers at Mobius High

Three new teachers have joined the staff force at Mobius High.

Ms. Vanilla the Rabbit is the new addition to the English Department. Vanilla has her master's degree in English as well as Drama. "I had always love theatre, so I decided to get my Drama teaching qualifications while I studied English," she said. Her room is 502 in the English hallway. Daughter of Vanilla, freshman Cream the Rabbit, is also a new addition to the school.

"Some might think it is odd to have their parents working at their school," Cream said, "but I think we will have a lot of fun together!"

Mr. Vector the Crocodile is joining the staff as the newest gym teacher. He said that his previous job was in the detective business, but he wanted to do something more relaxed. "I know the job won't pay as well as my old one," Vector frowned. "I guess it's not always about money though." Along with teaching gym class, Vector will be the coaching the football team in autumn, and the tennis team in spring.

Senior Sonic the Hedgehog told his opinion on the new head coach: "I have being wanting a new coach for tennis since I started as a freshman. I just hope we can finally listen to music during practice since he has his headphones on at all times."

The math team has received some upgrades with the new robotic teacher Mr. Omega. Principal Robotnik built the robot specially to teach complex math concepts. "Omega is entirely my design," Robotnik explained. "Not only can he teach basic math like Algebra and Geometry, but higher, college level material like Calculus and Statistics."

"I am pleased to be working at Mobius High School," Omega processed. "I plan to teach my students to their highest efficiency and expand their knowledge."

Returning teachers are also excited to continue teaching at Mobius High.

Science teacher Professor Pickle spoke about his return to Mobius High: "I bet you thought I was going to retire, didn't you? I was merely on a trip to other countries for research. I am a world renounced professor of science after all."

Mr. Big the Cat, teacher for Family and Consumer Sciences, was unavailable for opinion because he was asleep.


	3. Mobius High Wins Homecoming Game

The tensions were high last Friday night when the Mobius High Saints football team took on the Black Arms High Demons football team for the homecoming game. The first half was depressing for Mobius with a score of 0 Saints, 21 Demons. The players felt down after one of their linebackers, senior Shadow the Hedgehog, took a devastating blow which caused a sprained ankle.

"I didn't know I was hit so hard at first," said Shadow, "but when I tried to stand, I collapsed upon myself." Shadow was taken to the emergency room where he received proper care. He will require crutches for the next school week according to the doctors.

With Shadow out, it seemed that the Black Arms High Demons would defeat the Mobius High Saints; however, quarterback senior Knuckles the Echidna wouldn't let his team lose this vital game. During the half, Knuckles spoke to his team mates and devised a new plan to defeat the Demons. Knuckles said he could not give away the speech he gave because it contained classified information and he also couldn't remember.

Nonetheless, his speech empowered the Saints and they played the last half with all they had. The game ended with a score of 43 Saints, 21 Demons. The ending score showed their true power with not letting another ball pass the in-zone, along with several sacks on the Demons quarterback.

The winning of the homecoming game signifies a great year for Mobius students and a rocking homecoming dance to be held.


	4. Opening Night with Neon Lights

Over 85% of the Mobius High's students attended the homecoming dance. This signifies the largest turn-out for any homecoming event held at Mobius High.

The theme of the night was "Starlight Carnival." Dozens of electric rope lights, laser beam lighting effects, and a full colored disco ball illuminated the night in a scintillating array of hues. Magenta, yellow, and cyan lights flickered all throughout the dance to electrify the night's guests. The carnival side of the theme was also present with carnival games being inside the gymnasium for students to press their luck.

Junior Jet the Hawk tried his talents at a basketball booth. "I really don't do other sports than track and field, but I was able to get a cool necklace for making at least one shot," he said.

At the shooting gallery, senior Shadow the Hedgehog proved he was a true gunslinger by earning a perfect score. "You act like you expected less from me. When it comes to guns, I am the best shooter there is," he boasted. He received four Chaos Emerald candy bars for his perfect score, but one was lost or stolen before the night ended. If you find his fourth Chaos Emerald candy bar, please bring it to the main office.

Partygoers had countless fun with the students, and staff, busting moves on the dance floor. Even Principal Robotnik showed his stuff in a dance battle against senior Sonic the Hedgehog.

"If you want my honest opinion," told junior Amy Rose, "Sonic stole the show with his breakdancing!"

Mr. Omega claimed that Principal Robotnik was the real show stopper with his version of the cabbage patch.

The annual homecoming dance proved to be the perfect start to the new school year according to junior and school dance committee chair Silver the Hedgehog. "All the colors sure were pretty! What makes it even better is that the lights will be used again for next year!" said Silver.

He told that next year's homecoming will not be "Starlight Carnival," but still a night filled with tons of color. He hinted at something more casino night themed.


	5. Advice Column 1

Dear Mobius High Advice,

I have been trying to get this guy I like to notice me for a long time now, but he acts like he never sees me! We have the same friend group and I know all his favorite foods and I try to talk to him all the time. What can I do to get this blue hedgehog to see me?

-Rosy the Rascal

Dear Rosy the Rascal,

It seems to me like you are trying too hard to get this guy. Maybe you should ease off and even ignore him from time to time. Playing hard-to-get sometimes can work, and he will definitely notice your change in character.

-Mobius High Advice

Dear Mobius High Advice,

I am really nervous for one of our upcoming games. As tough as I am, I still have fears that I will not be able to help out my teammates. I don't want to throw the game for my team. What can I do to be a better player?

-Tougher Than Leather

Dear Tougher Than Leather,

Being worried about your performance in any sporting activity is natural. We all want to win and do not want to let our team down. If you want to guarantee you are a valuable player then you should practice, practice, practice. That may seem a bit cliché, but practicing really does improve performance. That is not my opinion either; that is scientifically tested fact. Good luck on your next game, and with more training, you shouldn't need luck at all!

-Mobius High Advice

Dear Mobius High Advice,

I am a new teacher who wants the best for her students. I have all the necessary training and degrees to teach, but I don't know what I could do if my students acted out or had no motivation to learn. What should I do if this problem was ever to happen?

-Compassionate Rabbit

Dear Compassionate Rabbit,

It is true that some students at Mobius High are not focused on learning. Some may sleep during lectures, cheat off other students, or even skip class. The best thing to do is to give warnings to those students, and if they don't shape up, a detention is a fine punishment. If all else fails, sending an insubordinate student to the office is always a final solution. Principal Robotnik has a way with convincing his students to stay on the task of school and not cause trouble.

-Mobius High Advice


End file.
